


Something Else

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Episode Tag, M/M, McShep Match Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic: Rodney's been bad...an episode tag to "Irresistible"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Just archiving this one from the recent mcshep_match challenge.  
> Done for the prompt: A Bitter Pill, for Team Sheppard. Thanks to busaikko, who helped me think through the text before I started the project.  
> It's a little non-con, as is the episode it follows.

  



End file.
